Ballad of the Masked Bandit!
by tsutsuji
Summary: The mysterious Masked Bandit has more than one sex toy in his bag of bandit tools. The only trick is holding out long enough to use them all. Yeah, we all knew those handcuffs were there in that office for a reason, right?


**Title: Ballad of the Masked Bandit!**

Author: tsutsuji

Fandom: Sukisyo

Pairing: Masked Bandit/Innocent Young Student Shinichiro x Nanami

Rating: M

Warnings: consent play (consensual rape fantasy roleplay), bondage, ageplay (adult/student), sex toys/object penetration. Oh, and sex.

Summary: The Masked Bandit has more than one (sex) toy in his bag of bandit tools. The trick is holding out long enough to use them.

Written for the "Anonymity" square on my Kink Bingo card.

Notes: I might have had just a little too much fun writing this. XD Not beta'd, so I hope there aren't any hideous errors.

* * *

The Innocent Young Student is alone in the classroom (which is actually the nurse's office but never mind that), humming quietly to himself as he finishes tidying up for the day. He straightens his school uniform and tie and picks up his book bag, but just when he's all ready to leave, a Sinister Shadow falls upon the frosted glass panel in the door.

"Who's there!" he cries in a trembling voice. He drops his book bag and wrings his hands in horror as the door begins to creak open slowly. "Oh no! Don't tell me, it's - !"

_GASP!_

"Yes, it is I, the Masked Bandit! Heh heh heh!"

Not only masked but cloaked as well, the tall, shadowy figure sweeps into the room - after pausing with his dark silhouette back lit by the red glow of the "exit" sign in the hallway, for dramatic effect. He quickly closes the door behind him. (Then quickly opens it again and frees the hem of his cloak, while the Innocent Student rolls his eyes.)

"Heh heh heh!" he says again as he locks the door with a flourish. (It's fire safety code so a mere push on the handle will open it again anyway, but no matter, it's the thought that counts.)

"Oh no! The Masked Bandit! Help help!"

The Innocent Student backs away, cringing and trembling as the Masked Bandit advances upon him menacingly.

"No one will hear your pitiful cries for help! You are at my mercy!" the Masked Bandit declares with a sneer, and pounces on his helpless victim.

(At which point an awkward little shuffle commences, accompanied by _soto voce_ muttering: S: where are you going? N: I thought we were using the bed this time? S: But isn't this supposed to be in the classroom? N: oh, right, I forgot! S: So I'm tying you to the chair, right? N: Oh! yes, sorry!)

The tall, dark, handsome Thief easily overpowers the small, delicate, trembling Student; he pushes him into a handy chair (the old fashioned wooden teacher's chair, with the handy rungs at the back and handy wooden arms at the sides). Then he whips out a set of handcuffs and places them around the Student's slender wrists, linked through the back of the chair.

(N: Ouch! S: _pause. _what? N: _eyebrow twitch, teeth grinding_. My hair's caught on something. S: Ack! sorry! _adjustments made, ponytail freed from back of chair. ... pause. _N:now what?S: heh._.. ribbon untied, hair freed from ponytail. _Mmm, so much prettier this way anyway! N:_... Supercilious Look.)_

The Bandit steps back, whips his cloak back aside with a flourish (that comes off rather well, actually), and stands there towering over the helpless student.

"Aha, you can't get away from me now!" the Bandit gloats.

"Oh no!" The Innocent Student cries. He tugs on the handcuffs, making them jingle. (And when they hold, he suddenly gets a little glazed in the eye and flushed in the cheek, oddly enough.)

"Nevertheless, I'm going to make extra sure you can't escape," the Bandit says. He pulls out a couple of lengths of rope, and swiftly ties the Student's ankles to the legs of the chair.

By the time he's done, the Innocent Student is definitely breathing harder.

(The Masked Bandit looks up at the Innocent Student's face from where he's kneeling in front of the chair, and almost stops breathing himself - he's so damn beautiful, sitting there with his soft brown hair tumbling onto his shoulders, his blue eyes big and round, his lips parted and his face already flushed... For a couple of seconds the Masked Bandit just wants to take off his mask and the handcuff and ropes, skip all the rest, and just take his beautiful Nanami straight to the bed. Shinichirou swallows hard, somehow convinces himself it will be worth the wait, and the Masked Bandit carries on.)

"What... what do you want from me?" the Innocent Student asks in a fearful whisper. "Take anything you want, Masked Bandit, but please don't hurt me!"

The Masked Bandit leers at him and laughs an evil laugh. The Innocent Student shivers from head to toe. The Bandit kneels in front of him, pushing his knees apart to get in between them. With his agile Bandit fingers, he starts to remove the school uniform tie and jacket, and then goes to work on the buttons of the school uniform shirt. The Innocent Student's chest is rising and falling quicker and quicker under his hands, even though he gasps in horror and jerks from side to side as if he's trying to get away.

"The only thing I want to take this time," The Bandit says, "is right _here_..."

His fingers touch the bare skin of the Innocent Student's throat just then, and trail down his chest inside his half-open shirt. At the same time, though, the Bandit presses in even more tightly between the Student's spread legs, and squeezes his thigh with his other hand.

Horrified Gasp. "Oh no! Please, don't touch me like that, I beg ... you! _oh_... !"

(The Bandit groans softly when he moves his hand a little higher. He didn't actually expect the Innocent Student to be so _hard_ already. Maybe they really should just move on to the bed! But then he remembers the next part of the plan, and the items still hidden away in the Bandit's little sack of Bandit Tools. It would be a shame to waste all that planning and preparation, after all.)

"You wouldn't really take advantage of a poor, innocent, young student like me, would you?" the Innocent Student pleads. (Silly question.)

"Heh heh heh! The Masked Bandit takes whatever he likes! Mmm, and this - " he rips open the uniform shirt the rest of the way, popping a couple of buttons and baring the pale, slender chest underneath. "This is exactly what a Masked Bandit wants to take!"

Then he's up on his knees, pressing his face to the Innocent Student's chest, licking and teasing one nipple with his tongue and tweaking the other with his nimble Bandit fingers.

"Mmm, mmm..." the Masked Bandit murmurs hungrily.

"Oh, oh no, don't, please!" the Innocent Student moans helplessly.

The Masked Bandit is starting to get so damn hard it almost hurts.

While he's got the poor helpless Student thoroughly distracted with his tongue and lips nipping at tender skin and hard little nipples, his hands are sneaking down lower to open the school uniform pants, at least enough to get a hand inside them. He's actually gotten clever enough at this maneuver to get pretty far with it before the Innocent Student notices and lets out sharp gasp of Horrified Shock.

"Oh! What are you doing! No, you mustn't! Don't touch me _there_!"

The Masked Bandit chuckles, while the Innocent Student squirms and twitches in the chair, trying to get away from the touch of his devious hands (which inexplicably makes both Student and Bandit breathe even harder, for some strange reason). The Bandit prevails, and soon has the Student's sweet, trembling body uncovered to his Lustful Gaze.

The Innocent Student turns his head away bashfully, blushing and pleading with him not to look at him like that, a plea which the Masked Bandit happily ignores. However, gazing lustfully is about all he dares to do at the moment, even if his mouth absolutely waters at the luscious sight.

Of course, there's only so much leeway the Bandit can get with his breathless little victim all tied down to the chair like this, but that's (somewhat) easily remedied. It only requires untying one ankle from the chair and pushing the pants down off of that leg completely, and then he lifting that knee up and back, forcing the Student to scoot his butt a little further forward (which requires stopping to untangle the uniform jacket which got caught up under his arms). In only a brief minute or two (and with only a slight loss of arousal in the process), he has tied that leg to the arm of the chair instead. It is then the rather more efficient work of another minute to do the same to the other leg. This leaves the poor, defenseless Student with his naked butt perched near the edge of the chair, his legs raised and spread wide to reveal all of his treasures.

The Bandit sits back on his heels and admires his handiwork, while the Innocent Student blushes (innocently) and pants (lustfully) with equal fervor.

"Oh... _pant_ no..._pant_ ...what are you planning to _pant_ do to me? _pant_, _pant_."

The Innocent Student must be _very_ innocent indeed, if he's asking that at this point in the proceedings.

At this point, the Masked Bandit finds it necessary to whip off his long black cloak, pop off his red bow tie, and unbutton a few buttons on his snappy white vest and shirt. He's going to have to do something about these trousers soon, too.

(Of course the mask will stay until the very end; it doesn't matter if they know each other's bodies so well that they could both be blindfolded and still recognize every move and every touch. The mask is essential.)

(Hmm, that idea of both of them being blindfolded, though... the Masked Thief decides he's going to have to remember that for future reference.)

It's time for the Masked Bandit to open his sack of Bandit Tools and get down to business.

The first thing he needs for this job is a little lubrication, so he pulls out a bottle of his favorite (cherry flavored) oil. Pretty soon the little stash of treasure before him is gleaming and slick, while its owner squirms as much as he can and pleads for him to stop.

The Masked Bandit is sorely tempted to take matters into his... mouth, actually, cherry-flavored oil and all. But from the looks of things, if he does that right now, they'll have to skip ahead a few pages. So he concentrates on other areas, and sets his agile Bandit fingers to the task of plundering the Student's most secret treasure of all. With fairly predictable results.

"Oh no!" Horrified Gasp. "Don't touch me _there_! That's not... you shouldn't... please don't...oh, ahhh...!"

"Maahahahah," the Bandit gloats softly, "There's nothing you can do to stop me now!"

Which is true, but that doesn't prevent the Student from wiggling and squirming his pretty, naked butt all over the place, and clamping down quite determinedly on the Bandit's questing fingertip.

"Oh, so you want to do things the hard way, do you?" the Bandit chuckles. "Well, I have just the thing for that!"

He pulls another Bandit Tool from his little sack, and holds it up, and switches it on. The quiet little buzz it makes gets the Student's undivided attention, and the sight of it makes his pretty blue eyes suddenly get very, very big. (After all, it's been a while since they used this particular implement.)

"You're not... " Gulp_._ Breathless whisper. "Not going to put _that_ in me, are you?"

The Masked Bandit most certainly is. He sits up and leans in to leer into the Innocent Student's face. "Never fear, my dear, I'll have something even better for you... later. Heh heh heh!"

The Innocent Student shudders very prettily. The Masked Bandit _Mmmms _and bends down to lick and nibble at the swiftly rising and falling breast of the Innocent Student. Meanwhile he parts the way with one hand, adding a little more oil in the process, and then slowly wiggles the softly buzzing Bandit Tool inside.

The Innocent Student resists, but his resistance is no match for the Masked Bandit's determination. Besides that, the Bandit hasn't had a chance to plunder any Innocent Students like this for quite a while, what with one thing and another, so he's even more determined than usual. He licks his lips and presses on, while the Student's pleas for mercy grow ever more high-pitched and breathless.

"No, don't... oh please, not this... no... it's so... big... so deep... don't... stop... oh stop, _please stop_!"

The Innocent Student's cries of protest dwindle into wordless moans, and he's even given up struggling now, has practically stopped moving, and can only tremble and sob, with his head thrown to the side, his eyes clenched shut, his breath coming in short little gasps...

In fact, he actually looks like he's in pain.

The Masked Bandit stares up at him in horror for a second. He stops pushing, hits the "off" switch, and kneels up over his - suddenly all too helpless looking - captive.

"Nana-chan? Are you okay?"

Silence, for a second. Lips purse, the delicate eyebrows twitch.

"Idiot! 'Stop' is not our safeword, is it?" (and it's a wonder that such a breathless, whispering voice can still sound so thoroughly _pissed off_).

"Oh!" Shinichirou immediately feels like a dork. "Oops. Sorry!"

But he's a very relieved dork, who quickly gets right back to where he left off. After this, though, just to make sure, he keeps the surest barometer of the Innocent Student's arousal in his hand. Of course, in spite of all his protests, his sweet, innocent captive is very much aroused. (Or rather, because of them, really, because that's half the point, after all.)

This knowledge has a fairly unsurprising effect on the Masked Bandit. He has a couple more toys waiting in his little sack, but, as usually happens, he's not going to get around to using them. He needs to get to the plundering and ravishing part _now_.

(Besides, he figures that chair is probably getting kind of hard under his captive's tender butt by this time.)

By the time he's carefully and slowly removed the humming toy from the Student's tight body, the poor Innocent Student can do little more than swoon in his powerful arms, while the Bandit quickly releases his hands and unties his legs. He soon finds himself in an even more perilous position, though: straddling the Bandit's lap, with his wrists now handcuffed in front of him and hooked behind the Bandit's neck, and his (not so very) helpless body poised over the Bandit's (by now) very serious erection.

"And now, my sweet little Innocent Student," the Bandit says, as menacingly as he can when he's positively wincing with eagerness, "I'm going to take everything you have!"

"Oh, no! Somebody help me!" the Innocent Student sighs, not the least bit convincingly with his hot mouth hungrily questing for the Bandit's own.

"No one," the Bandit says, as he lowers the Student's sweet, tight body onto his lap, "(aahhh, that feels so good) - can help you now!"

The Innocent Student alternates between moaning helplessly and groaning lustily, struggling one minute and melting the next, trying to twist out of the Bandit's arms and then twisting his handcuffed hands in the Bandit's dark, spikey hair. The more he protests, the harder and wilder he gets. The more he can say he never wanted this, the more he can _want_ it with total, unabashed abandon.

It's all Shinichiro can do to hold on until Nanami comes, spilling over his hand and shuddering in his arms - even though that does not take long at all. He waits, still achingly hard inside his lover's hot body, until Nanami recovers breath enough to start nuzzling on his neck, and _squeezing_ him quite unmercifully.

"Oh, ho, you think you can turn the tables on the Masked Bandit, do you?" he says, his voice only cracking a little with the strain of waiting. "Well, try this on for size!"

He lifts Nanami up enough so that he can get up on his knees, and then carefully lays his lover down on his back on the floor (actually, on the mat that just happens to be so conveniently lying there beside the chair). Nanami clings to him, legs clamping around his waist and arms still linked behind his neck.

"Cuffs okay for now?" Shinichiro asks quickly.

"No problem," Nanami answers.

"Oh _good_," Shinichiro groans, because that means he doesn't have to stop and take them off before he can finally start thrusting away, like he's been half dying to do for what seems like hours.

(The mask isn't really necessary anymore, it's already served its purpose, but he leaves it on anyway.)

He nuzzles Nanami's soft hair, a little damp against his temples now, groans into his ear, clings to him like the sweetest treasure ever known. In spite of the agonizing wait, he takes his time now, savoring every sweet second, every wonderful touch of his lover's body, until the moment when he feels Nanami start to tighten up and moan again.

Only this time, all Nanami pleads, right up until they both come at almost the exact same second, is "yes. Yes. Yes."

~~ the end ~~


End file.
